Presqu'humains
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il est une partie de la population qui naît sans parent. J'aurais bien dit "une partie de l'humanité", mais je crains fort que nous ne soyons pas qualifiables d'humains. Nous ne sommes pas complet, du moins, pas sans notre moitié.


OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Code ». J'aurais eu le temps, j'aurais écrit trois mille mots de plus mais eh, déjà que je l'ai repris à quinze heures, on ne va pas pousser.

Bonne lecture !

 **Presqu'humains**

Il est une partie de la population qui naît sans parent. J'aurais bien dit « une partie de l'humanité », mais je crains fort que nous ne soyons pas qualifiables d'humains. Nous ne sommes pas complets.

Le premier d'entre nous est né il y a bien longtemps, et vit encore aujourd'hui. Les humains avaient longtemps songé à la question de l'âme-sœur, à un point tel que c'en était devenu une obsession. Les relations sociales devenaient chaotiques, et, se prenant pour Dieu, les Hommes ont décidé de naître avec un code-barres, quelque part, qui serait lié à un autre code-barres absolument identique, quelque part sur un autre humain. Mais il y a eu un bug dans le système, comme qui dirait, puisqu'on a vite constaté chez les sujets – les codés, comme on nous appelle – une anomalie de taille : l'absence de cœur. Oh, l'organe est là, soyez sans crainte. Mais il se trouve que le taux de criminalité relevé sur les codés est à 56% plus élevé que chez les humains, et que peu montrent des choses comme le regret, ou encore la peur.

Des études ont démontré que chaque codé naît avec un creux, un vide qui ne sera pas comblé tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé son âme-sœur, et quoiqu'il soit reconnaissable rapidement, cela n'en est pas moins difficile de le trouver. Le premier codé, Xemnas, est né sans pitié. En effet, aucune empathie n'a jamais pu traverser son crâne, et ne pourra jamais traverser son crâne tant qu'il sera seul.

Les humains, à l'époque, trouvèrent cela bien pratique, et décidèrent que si eux ne bénéficiaient pas d'un moyen de reconnaître leur destiné(e), les codés ne bénéficieraient pas nécessairement d'une vie. Xemnas devint une arme de guerre, par exemple, tirant sans le moindre scrupule sur des enfants, des familles entières. Moi, je suis né sans tristesse. Je n'ai jamais été triste de ma vie, je n'ai jamais pleuré. Je me sens vide, parfois, mais c'est tout. Juste un creux. Pas de larmes. À cause de ça, on m'a proprement viré de ma formation d'arts dramatiques, me disant que je ne pouvais pas jouer une émotion jamais ressentie, ce qui n'est au reste pas foncièrement faux. Je n'en ai pas été – vous vous en doutez – attristé le moins du monde. J'ai été déçu, en colère.

J'ai essayé de trouver un autre travail. Je dégoûte les humains, je crois, ou alors ils sont jaloux – quand c'est moi qui suis jaloux d'eux. On a fini par me former et m'employer comme infirmier dans un hôpital. Je travaille uniquement avec les malades en phase terminale, surtout les enfants. Personne ne veut voir un enfant crever sous ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Comme je ne suis jamais triste ça me va, et même, j'en profite pour apporter de la joie, chaque jour, même si je suis parfois épuisé. Je suis une sorte de clown, et ça me rend amer, mais je n'arrive pas à me morfondre. Je ne peux pas être triste de la mort d'un patient, mais je sais me réjouir du rire d'un enfant, des moments doux entre les parents et les futurs morts. J'ai teint mes cheveux dans un rouge vif et on m'appelle Axel.

Vous savez, si un jour Xemnas trouve son âme-sœur, il sera certainement détruit. Avec tous les meurtres qu'il a commis, le jour où il retrouvera sa pitié, il se sentira inhumain. Puisqu'il l'aura été, ceci dit.

Je suis triste pour lui.

Non, ça n'est pas une expression toute faite, celles-là, j'ai appris à ne pas les utiliser. Je suis triste pour lui parce que je sais ce qu'il va vivre, parce que ce matin, on m'a apporté un nouveau jeune cancéreux – qui, lui, n'avait pas de parents – et quand j'ai vu Roxas, qui, visiblement, n'avait aucune mémoire longue, je me suis pris dans la gueule toute la tristesse de ma vie. Et je vous jure que c'est ignoble.

.

Ventus regarda par la fenêtre, las. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui lui manquait. Il avait fait le tour des émotions humaines, pourtant. Peur ? Présente. Curiosité ? Présente. Tristesse ? Présente. Joie ? Présente. Colère ? Présente. Pitié ? Présente. Jalousie ? Présente. Envie ? Présente. Maintenant qu'il y pensait … pourquoi les émotions (et le terme même « émotions ») étaient toutes au féminin ? Grande question. Il laissa de côté les papiers sur lesquels il travaillait, se disant à mi-mot qu'il devrait peut-être voir un psychanalyste. Il ne ressentait pas ce fameux creux dont parlait la plupart des codés, et ça n'était pas normal. Mais, à dire vrai, ça ne gênait pas sa vie, et ses études d'archéologie se passaient fort bien. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être se trouver une amoureuse, à son âge, à défaut de trouver l'âme-sœur, mais ses études lui prenaient tant de temps.

Et puis il se passa quelque chose. Un truc de dingue, vraiment.

Il était assis à la terrasse d'un café, bêtement, il sirotait un Mojito à la framboise en lisant un livre, et il avait senti un bras le frôler. Son code-barres, juste à la base de sa colonne vertébrale le brûla. Il releva ses yeux, l'autre avait déjà posé la main sur sa nuque – son code se trouvait certainement là.

Et bon dieu.

Bon dieu.

Ventus se prit vingt-deux ans de libido en trois secondes.

.

Tu regardes les gens qui passent, sans joie. T'façon, la joie, t'en as jamais eu, ha. Parfois, tu te demandes pourquoi tu peux bien vivre, continuer cette connerie de routine qui veut rien dire.

Mais si t'as pas de joie, t'as quand même le plaisir, et si tu peux pas rire à une blague d'autre chose que d'un rire amer tu profites quand même quand tu tires un bon coup, quand tu bois trop ou quand tu anges bien. Ta raison de vivre, c'est de consommer. Tout ce qui passe à ta portée, drogues, sexe, bouffe, alcool, sport. Parce que ouais, le sport est une putain de drogue. T'as découvert ça quand tu bouffais tellement que tu trouvais plus aussi facilement quelqu'un à baiser, tu t'es mis à courir, à sauter des haies en plus de sauter des gens, et ça t'a bien plu.

Du coup t'es bien gaulé, tu chopes bien. Tu te demande à quoi ressemblera ta vie, quand tu seras vieux, si plus personne veut partager ton lit. Il te restera encore le bon vin et les drogues, ceci, et puis la bonne nourriture. Mais si ton dos s'éclate et que t'as pas de quoi payer de bonnes tapins, tu l'auras quand même bien dans le fion.

Tu fais avec, pour l'instant, tu tires sur ta clope – la douzième de la journée, déprimant (il est pas vingt heures – et tu gares ta bagnole. T'as trouvé un taf dans une salle de sport qui paie pas trop mal et où tu peux te droguer à tes propres endorphines, t'étais pas content – tu peux pas, on te demande « t'es content ? », tu te dis si tu pouvais tu le serais mais y a la réalité qui te dit BAM dans ta gueule l'humain raté et tu te sens vide, et tu combles en te bourrant à mort – mais t'étais satisfait, et puis t'as une voiture, et c'est sympa pour ramener quelqu'un chez soi. Même si une fois t'as écrasé un chat parce que tu voyais pas bien clair, tu t'es senti mal, t'as fait dégager la nana et t'as chialé. Tu te dis que ç'aurait été cool, que tu naisses sans culpabilité. Les gens l'auraient même pas vu, t'aurais fait semblant, t'aurais pu leur mentir sans t'en vouloir, t'aurais inventé un truc du genre « Je ressens pas le stress des examens ».

Mais bon, les choses sont comme elles sont et tu trouves un café bar qu'à l'air sympa. Tu t'allumes une nouvelle cigarette – numéro treize, porte malheur ! – et tu traverses la terrasse. Ta nuque te brûle quand ton bras effleure quelque chose, tu y poses la main par réflexe. Ta clope tombe de tes lèvres et tu voudrais jurer mais des yeux bleus te matent et tu te mets à sourire. Un sourire sincère, le premier de toute ta vie. Tu te sens fou, t'as envie de sauter partout, de rire et de crier. Tu ris, d'ailleurs, tu ne reconnais pas ta voix, et des larmes de joie coulent sur tes joues. Tes zygomatiques te font al mais tu t'arrêtes pas de sourire, c'est pire qu'une nouvelle drogue et bon sang tu dois avoir l'air d'un putain d'abruti, à chialer au beau milieu de la rue et à sourire comme l'idiot du village qui se prend encore une tomate dans la gueule.

.

Il est né avec un creux plus grand que les autres, ce garçon qui regarde la mer. Il le sent en lui comme une peste. Il lui manque deux choses. Ce garçon, c'est Sora, un codé pas vraiment comme les autres. Sora, il ne connaît pas la colère, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais il ne connaît pas non plus le calme, l'apaisement. Et c'est trop. Il s'épuise dans tout ce qu'il fait, mais ne peut pas tenir en place. Il a des cachets pour dormir, et essaie vainement de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il en veut aux autres, parfois, mais avec une grande tristesse, et ne sait pas pousser de bonne gueulante pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. De toute façon, il ne serait pas tranquille.

Sa vie est perpétuellement remplie de trop de choses, de trop d'émotions, pourtant il y a un trou béant, qui ne peut être comblé, semble-t-il. Est-ce que son âme-sœur est pareil ? Est-ce qu'il lui manque aussi deux choses pour être humain ? Sora soupire en s'asseyant sur le sable. Pour se redresser aussitôt. Il ne peut pas se calmer, c'est juste impossible. Il est en vacances, pourtant. Mais il doit s'épuiser, physiquement et mentalement pour espérer que les cachets fonctionnent, pour espérer pouvoir dormir. Mais même son sommeil est agité. Il n'en peut plus. Il se demande s'il ne devrait pas mourir. Mais il est trop triste à l'idée d'attrister quiconque. Il retire ses vêtements et se jette dans l'océan. Il sent que si c'était possible, l'océan serait la chose qui l'apaiserait le plus au monde. Il sent que si c'était possible, c'est de la terre sous ses pieds qu'il aspirerait toute la colère du monde.

Alors il enfonce ses pieds dans le sol à chaque pas, il enfonce son corps dans l'eau salée dès qu'il peut.

Dans l'eau, il croise quelqu'un. Une femme, qui a de doux cheveux rouges, et une peau dorée. Il l'approche, en courant, et quand elle se tourne vers lui, les battements de son cœur ne s'accélèrent pas, non, ils ralentissent. Comme un coup de foudre à l'envers. Ils se sent plein d'une sérénité immense, incommensurable. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endort. Il coule.

.

Je vivais bien, pour une codée. J'étais un peu triste, parfois, de mon manque d'ambition, mais je prenais cela avec un calme réfléchi et posé. Le yoga m'avait toujours aidée à surmonter cela, et mon professeur dans cette discipline avait trouvé l'absence d'orgueil chez moi fascinante, et avait travaillé dessus, à tel point que je l'assistais dans ses cours. Ç'aurait dû être une fierté, je le sais mais je n'avais pas une once. Les louanges me laissaient de marbre, si bien qu'aucun homme ni aucune femme n'avait jamais réussi à me séduire.

Mais je ne leur en voulais pas. Je croyais, au début, que je n'étais pas capable d'en vouloir à des gens mais en analysant mieux les choses, je me suis rendu compte que la deuxième chose qui me manquait – car j'ai vite senti qu'il me manquait deux émotions – c'était le dégoût. Comme les gens ne savaient s'attirer mon dégoût, je ne leur réservais jamais qu'une colère passagère, bien vite remplacée par mon calme habituel, mêlé d'un intérêt certain pour mes semblables.

Et puis j'avais croisé un garçon, dans une mer calme, un jour d'été. Et la vision de son corps évanoui dans l'eau me donna envie de vomir. C'était une mauvaise première impression, mais je savais que j'allais avoir besoin de lui. Alors je l'avais attrapé par la gorge, malgré ce dégoût que j'expérimentais tout juste, et l'avais ramené sur le rivage. Je ne l'avais jamais regretté, ensuite, quoique ma vie fut devenue étrange, et que je me surprenais à supporter difficilement les trottoirs de la ville, le métro, ou encore le pâté en croûte.

Elle avait trouvé en Sora le dégoût que le ciel devait porter à l'humanité et lui, en elle, avait acquis un calme digne d'une mer d'huile.

.

Il manquait encore quelque chose à ces deux êtres, âme-sœurs toujours incomplètes, dans une vie sans orgueil et san colère.

Il était un autre être, grand et fort, qui vivait reclus chez lui, entouré de livres et de musique. Cet autre être, également, nécessitait deux choses. Il vivait sans fatigue, et sans intérêt pour le genre humain.

Les livres, les personnages, oui, le passionnaient. Mais les vrais humains, avec leurs manies et leurs vices, il les méprisait de toute son âme, tirant de ce mépris une colère et un orgueil incroyable, qui l'éloignait des hommes encore. Il était venu ici, dans cette ville de bord de mer, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. Peut-être parce que la lecture d'un certain roman situé ici l'avait entraîné là. Il aimais cela cependant, la mer, l'océan. Le ciel qu'on voyait si bien. L'océan, c'était sûrement la chose qui le passionnait le plus au monde, avec les romans, et le ciel le faisait parfois se sentir minuscule, et son corps lourd. Mais il ne parvenait pas à être fatigué, vraiment, si bien qu'il avait déjà passé près d'une semaine sans songer à dormir, et avait fini à l'hôpital. Heureusement que les livres qu'il écrivait se vendaient assez bien, et que sa femme de ménage, par conséquent, l'avait trouvé inanimé.

C'était à la suite de ce fâcheux évènement qu'il avait décidé de prendre quelques congés, et de se fixer des horaires de sommeil adaptés à son corps. Ce qui était, il fallait l'admettre, plutôt ennuyeux.

Le service d'étage de l'hôtel frappa à la porte pour lui amener son Earl Grey, et il entendit la tasse tomber au sol, ainsi qu'un juron bien senti se faire entendre.

« Putain tu pouvais pas arriver à un moment de ma vie où je tenais pas une tasse dans les mains ? »

La voix l'électrisa, et, depuis le poignet – où se trouvait son code-barres –, un épuisement gagna la totalité de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, pour autant, il savait que physiquement, il était en pleine forme, mais son esprit était lourd et moite. L'autre continuait de beugler sa colère, et Riku n'avais pas la force de le faire s'arrêter. Au bout d'un long moment, quand le choc premier fut passé, le plus âgé se releva doucement, et alla prendre le nouveau venu dans ses bras. Riku ne se sentait pas plus d'intérêt pour les humains ou les codés, mais ce garçon semblait déroger à la règle. Étrange. Ainsi, il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose. Après avoir passé ses nerfs sur le parquet qui n'avait rien demandé, le garçon se retira de l'étreinte et sourit, quoiqu'encore légèrement contrarié.

« Je suis enfin complet ! Oh bon sang, il faut que je le dise à Kairi !

—Qui est Kairi ?

—Mon âme-sœur. »

Riku fronça les sourcils. Il était fatigué, et sentait sa tête le lancer tendrement. Trop compliqué. Le garçon sembla comprendre.

« Euhm, en fait … je crois que j'ai deux âme-sœurs. Je veux dire, j'ai grandi sans calme et sans colère et là, BAM, Kairi arrive et je suis plus calme, et c'est génial et je viens de crier sur quelqu'un pour la première fois de ma vie, c'est super excitant ! Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais –

—C'est pareil pour moi. »

Sora écarquilla les yeux, et prit la main de Riku.

« C'est pas possible, si ça se trouve … suis-moi ! »

Et Sora se mit à courir, et Riku n'en pouvait plus, son cerveau s'éteignit et il laissa son corps bouger tout seul. Son cerveau se remit en marche, d'un coup, quand son code-barres le brûla à nouveau, et qu'une fille à l'air bouffi d'orgueil le contempla. Sora souriait, et Riku se trouva plein de curiosité envers eux, envers les gens qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie. Et Riku comprit qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas normaux, même pour des codés.

Ils ne seraient jamais presqu'humains qu'à trois.

.

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS (surtout le VanVen). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, quelle partie vous avez préféré, tout ça.

Ciao !


End file.
